l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Gould
Paul Gould (Born 24th April 1978) is a British Politician and is Member of Parliament for Luton from 2025 to 2027 but regained his seat in the 2035 General Election and held the seat until he stood down in 2055. He grew up in Luton with his younger sister Sarah. He was married to Joanna Dunne in 2011 but later divorced in 2023 and they both have twin daughters, Rachel and Abigail. He was one of the founders of the People's Patriotic Vanguard along with Hugh Lord and Johnny Watson, he was their first leader for 16 months, however into his premiership Lucas Fitzgerald beat him in a leadership contest. (Pictured Age 68 in his Official Parliamentary Photograph) He started his career as a High School Teacher in his home town of Luton. He first UKIP in 2013 and eventually was selected as their candidate in 2020 for Luton North. But eventually left the party in 2022 after meeting Hugh Lord and Johnny Watson. Paul Gould also began to realize that there was no future in UKIP and a new political movement made up of a younger, more progressive and inclusive patriotic populist elements must be created. In early 2022 the three men started the triumvirate, with Paul as Leader, Hugh as Deputy and Watson as Party Chairman. Both Hugh and Paul were both arrested in Late 2022 for inciting hatred and harassment. Both men received a short sentence of 9 months in Belmarsh prison, thanks in part to a huge crowd funded defence. While the two men were in Prison, Johnny Watson and the party organised the March for Freedom to get the men release. Over 70,000 people attended the march in Whitehall, some MP's were even blocked from parliament. This only gave more coverage to the men and the party who were relatively unknown and gave them huge support sparking debate weither their imprisonment was justify or just an excuse to halt free speech. However in February 2024, Paul Gould was defeated by the relatively unknown figure Lucas Fitzgerald who gain fame after playing serving as campaign manager for Hugh Lord 3 months prior. However 7 party members were arrested in Newham, London under similar charges he was arrested for, Paul publicly apologised to the community, named the men and vowed to stamp out racists in the party. This angered the extremist members of the party. Lucas Fitzgerald challenged him to a leadership contest and narrowly beat him, many members spoiled their ballots by voting for Hugh Lord who refused to run. He never fully forgave Lucas Fitzgerald and never rose to prominence in the party as the feeling was mutual, despite winning Luton South in the 2025 Election. He supported the Treaty of London and was one of the first members to leave the Patriotic People's Vanguard to join Freedom GB. He was reelected to his seat after Labour suffered a collapse in the 2035 Election. He served as the Education Secretary when Hugh Lord was elected President from 2050 until 2055, when he resigned from Politics. After Hugh Lord was elected President in 2050, he appointed Paul Gould as the Education Secretary, as he had always championed Britain's education system, previously being a teacher. After the resignation of Johnny Watson on April 23rd 2052, Hugh Lord appointed Paul Gould as Vice President of the United Republic. After years on the sideline of politics this was the apex of his career his longtime political ward had rewarded him. He proved to be capable of the new job, even after Hugh Lord attempted assassination during the 2054 Freedom GB presidential primary. He briefly served as President for 3 weeks until Hugh Lord's recovery. After he perform well under both leadership role, Hugh Lord offered Gould to continue serving as Vice President but refused and stated he would resign at the next election. He died on the 13th January 2063 in the the British Virgin Islands. Hugh Lord payed homage at his funeral. He stated "Paul was the man that stoked the fires of Revolution, he made me, he made all of us. He's the reason we all live with our freedoms. But what I truly respected him for, was he never realised he set the precedent for change, perhaps the virtue of being humble is what we should remember and take away from him." 2025 Luton South Results * Paul Gould (Vanguard) - 16,738 / 36.3% (+36.3%) * Gavin Shukar (Labour) - 16,695 / 36.2% (-26.7%) * Faisal Umuna (Liberal Democrats) - 5,970 / 12.9% (+8.8%) * Graham Page (Conservatives) - 5,678 / 12.3% (-19.8%) * Simon Hall (Green) - 538 / 1.2% (+0.3%) * Ibid Malik (Independent) - 493 / 1.1% (+1.1%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Gain - (Majority 43) (Turnout 46,112) 2027 Luton South Results * Mandu Kurten (Labour) - 21,786 / 43.5% (+7.3%) * Paul Gould (Vanguard) - 18,614 / 37.2% (+0.9%) * Julia Richards (Conservatives) - 5,131 / 10.3% (-2.0%) * Fatima Mohorovicic (Liberal Democrats) - 4,513 / 9.0% (-3.9%) Labour Gain - (Majority 3,172) (Turnout 50,044) 2029 Luton South Results * Mandu Kurten (Labour) - 24,463 / 47.8% (+4.3%) * Paul Gould (Vanguard) - 19,635 / 38.4% (+1.2%) * Julia Richards (Conservatives) - 3,960 / 7.7% (-2.6%) * Carrie Watkins (Liberal Democrats) - 3,089 / 6.0% (-3.0%) Labour Hold - (Majority 4,828) (Turnout 51,147) 2035 Luton South Results * Paul Gould (Freedom GB) - 15,142 / 32.1% (+32.1%) * Mandu Kurten (Labour) - 14,187 / 30.0% (-17.8%) * Sarah Reed (Vanguard) - 13,045 / 27.7% (-10.7%) * Karl Whitney (Liberal Democrats) - 3,488 / 7.4% (+1.4%) * Derek Blair (Conservatives) - 1,288 / 2.7% (-5.0%) Freedom GB Gain (Majority 955) (Turnout 47,150) 2040 Luton South Results * Paul Gould (Freedom GB) - 18,882 / 39.3% (+7.2%) * Mandu Kurten (Labour) - 16,025 / 33.3% (+3.3%) * Edward Walters (Vanguard) - 9,329 / 19.4% (-8.3%) * Claire Beckinsale (Liberal Democrats) - 2,390 / 5.0% (-2.4%) * Suzanne Thompson (Conservatives) - 1,383 / 2.9% (+0.2%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 2,857) (Turnout 48,009) 2045 Luton South Results * Paul Gould (Freedom GB) - 21,492 / 44.4% (+5.1%) * Emmeline Thames (Labour) - 17,678 / 36.5% (+3.2%) * Karl Stephens (Vanguard) - 5,923 / 12.2% (-7.2%) * Graham Penton (Class War Union) - 1,729 / 3.6% (N/A) * Thomasina Lynd (Conservative) - 1,571 / 3.2 (+0.3%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 3,814) (Turnout 48,393) 2050 Luton South Results * Paul Gould (Freedom GB) - 26,587 / 50.8% (+6.4%) * Mohammed Malik (Justice for Luton, Stop Hugh Lord!) - 22,159 / 42.3% (N/A) * Karl Stephans (Vanguard) - 1,892 / 3.6% (-10.6%) * Vera White (Conservatives) - 1,709 / 3.3% (+0.1%) * Freedom GB Hold (Majority 4,408) (Turnout 52,347)